


If Many Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King trembled with rage after children returned without lots and lots of pretties.





	If Many Tears

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King trembled with rage after children returned without lots and lots of pretties. ''I took you in. I fed you. I disciplined you.'' He refused to view their tears and abandoned them. The Sewer King recalled other children bullying him years ago. Causing him to reveal many tears.

 

THE END


End file.
